Autumn House Press
Autumn House Press is an independent, non-profit literary publishing company based in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States. Launched in 1998, the press publishes books of poetry and fiction by such authors as Ruth L. Schwartz, Gerald Stern, Chana Bloch, Ed Ochester, Sue Ellen Thompson, Robert Strong, Anne Marie Macari, Andrea Hollander Budy, and Raza Ali Hasan, as well as a number of comprehensive anthologies including When She Named Fire: an Anthology of Contemporary Poetry by American Women. Autumn House also publishes Coal Hill Review, an online poetry and nonfiction magazine; sponsors three national literary contests; and collaborates with Pittsburgh community venues to present The Autumn House Master Authors Reading Series.Autumn House Press Website Welcome Page Michael Simms is founder of the press and serves as President and Editor-in-Chief. He is a poet who has taught at the University of Iowa, Southern Methodist University, Carnegie Mellon University, and Duquesne University; he presently teaches in the Chatham University Master of Fine Arts Program in Creative Writing. Richard (Rick) St. John, a poet, is Executive Director of the press. He received degrees in English from Princeton University and the University of Virginia. In 2002, he completed a mid-career Loeb Fellowship at Harvard University. In a Pittsburgh Post-Gazette poetry feature, Bob Hoover writes that "Simms says he started the operation after he noticed that the 'large traditional commercial presses, had either been bought up or merged and were emphasizing literary titles less. I saw a need for a high-quality poetry press to fill that vacuum.' "[http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/07091/773618-44.stm Pittsburgh Post-Gazette > Poet's kind of town, Pittsburgh is ...Local publishers boost the city in poetry circles > Sunday, April 01, 2007 > By Bob Hoover, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette] The press has been honored by annual grants from the Greater Pittsburgh Arts Council, Heinz Endowments, The Pittsburgh Foundation, the Juliet Lea Hillman Simonds Foundation, and others.Greater Pittsburgh Arts Council In describing the press's success, Abby Mendelson wrote "Kudos for their efforts abound, as do national awards, prestigious prizes from North Carolina and Philadelphia, an NEA grant for one writer. Autumn House work has been anthologized, blessed by radio ace Garrison Keillor, garnered national press."[http://www.popcitymedia.com/features/44simms.aspx Pop City > Pop Star: Michael Simms] Autumn House Press titles have been reviewed in such venues as ''Publishers Weekly,[http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6515492.html Publishers Weekly > Reviews: 12.31.07 > Unreconstructed: Poems Selected and New' by Ed Ochester] ''Booklist, The Georgia Review, and The Hollins Critic, and Autumn House authors featured on Prosody (WYEP radio).[http://podcast.com/episode/24415141/74314/ Podcast.com: Prosody, WYEP] See also * List of American book publishers References External links * Autumn House Press Official website. * [http://www.pw.org/content/autumn_house_press Poets & Writers Directory > Autumn House Press] * Council of Literary Magazines and Small Presses > Directory of Member Publishers * [http://www.pw.org/content/small_press_points_26 Poets & Writers > Small Press Points > News & Trends > Sept/Oct 2004 by Kevin Larimer] *LitList: Autumn House Press * HighBeam Research: Article from Pittsburgh City Paper > Autumn House Press Springs Forward * Academy of American Poets > Pennsylvania > Literary Journals and Small Presses * Poetry Society of America > Resources Category:American publishers Category:Culture of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Non-profit organizations based in the United States Category:Book publishing companies of the United States